Plants vs Zombies story
by dream-racer-yukino
Summary: Corelle is a 13 year old girl and lead a normal life until her new home was invaded by a group of zombies. Slight romance. Mainly humor and adventure. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan story I made for plants vs. zombies. I am not extremely good at English and my vocabulary isn't that wide and amazing. So no offence if you don't like it.

For this chapter:

Corelle, a 13 year old girl moves to a new house only to find it being attacked by zombies at night.

Mysterious man/peashooter: The first plant to appear. Serious, angry and impatient, he has a soft spot for the plant appearing in chapter 2 ^_^

A bright day as usual, Corelle walks back home from school. She's definitely sick of moving house almost once every few months. Deciding to stroll around the neighborhood for a while before going home, she happens to see a sunflower lying on the road.

"Hi there!" Corelle greeted to the possibly dead sunflower. "I will bring you home." She says to the lifeless flower.

As she turns in for bed at night, Corelle couldn't sleep in this unfamiliar room. She tried counting sheep until she hears a loud growling noise.

"What the?" She thought to herself. She ran to the backyard lawn where the noise probably came from. To her horror, a group of disgusting lanky zombies were walking towards her lawn.

"This... Must be a dream…" Corelle mumble. As a tall ugly zombie walk closer and closer to her calling out 'brains…' she turned and wanted to run to her parents where she knocked onto someone and fell.

"Stop being a coward and step up to fight!"

Corelle looked up and saw a tall angry looking yet handsome man with green chin length layered hair. He had bright olive coloured eyes and he wore an outfit similar to a samurai outfit Corelle saw at a cosplay shop. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Ouch!" Corelle whined.

"You have to fight" the mysterious man yelled

"What? Fight who? The zombies? I haven't even tried crushing an ant in my life!"

"I don't care! You have to FIGHT!" The man yelled angrily. Obviously he wasn't the patient type.

"How?" Corelle asked helplessly.

The tall man grinned as he transformed into a weird looking plant with a hole in front, seemingly to be the... err… mouth. Yeah, mouth. The scary olive coloured eyes were still there for sure. This helped Corelle to confirm that this weird looking plant was the same man that kept yelling into her ears.

"I need light to fight, the star and the lights on the streets are giving out some light. See those weird looking glowing balls? I want you to help collect them as I fight the zombies. I can shoot peas from my mouth that kills or at least injure them. The more light I have, the more peas I can shoot."

"Alright then!" Corelle smiled as her fear for the zombies disappeared. That weird man, or rather that weird plant now pretty much gave her a firm and secure feeling.

She collects the balls and threw them at the weird pea shooter until she realizes that the place is darkening.

"Hey! The sky's being blocked by dark clouds! The lights on the streets are gone too!" Corelle screamed to the plant.

"It must be Dr. Zomboss. He's trying to remove all light sources in the world now."

"Say what? Dr. Who?" Corelle asked as she tried to pick up the remaining light balls on the street.

"Dr. Zomboss! He's the one that let these zombies in. So now what? My energy's pretty much finished and we need light!" He cried as Corelle realized that he's speed at shooting the peas is decreasing.

The zombies were endless… But the continuous shooting of peas is ending.

"Now what?" Corelle felt tears rolling down her cheeks as the peashooter stopped shooting peas.

"Perhaps I can help!" The two heard a sweet female voice.

That's all for chapter 1 pretty long isn't it? Well who's that sweet little girl at the end? If you play plants vs. zombies you would probably know. But I should keep it a secret for the others!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my story

Characters: Corelle, an energetic cheerful and determined 13 year old girl

Repeater: The plant that appeared in chapter 1. Fierce and angry he may be, he actually just wants to be loved.

Sunflower: Appearing today in chapter 2 is able to produce light that helps her fellow plants to fight. A little weird up there, you can say she lost a screw. (Correct word?) Sweet, kind understanding and optimistic, she's always talking or singing to herself.

This chapter is a little childish and is a little like Digimon. The zombie's world and the chosen one but nevertheless interesting! Please RandR!

"Maybe I can help!" Corelle and the peashooter hear a sweet female voice. A young teenage girl wear a frilly green and yellow dress jumped from the window of Corelle's room on the second level of the building. She had bright yellow hair tied in two ponytails using green ribbons. She was pretty and had this rosy glow to her cheeks and an innocent look given out mainly by her big brown eyes.

"My name is sunflower. I am good at nothing except for singing and giving out light!"

"That's it! You give out light!" Corelle smiled jumping up and down.

"Less talk! Hurry up! That zombie is less than 2 meter away from us."

The blonde girl closed her eyes and sang a little tune and transformed into a sunflower. Except that, err, the flower had eyes and mouth and a pretty bright smile.

The flower started off by giving a large light ball, at least 5 times bigger then the ones that Corelle collected before she appeared.

The light ball the sunflower produced was large, and powerful. The peashooter had no problem killing 5 zombies in a minute and by another half an hour, the zombies were gone.

"Phew" Corelle sighed. "Finally they are gone." She said as the two plant turn back to human.

"This is not the end. If you want all this to end, you have to fight Dr. Zomboss."

"_Dr. Zomboss has a corrupted mind-in-iind_" Sunflower sang

"Oh I see, so let's go fight him and finish this off!"

"_We'll walk together hand in hand, to fight Mr.-oh Mr. Zomboss_" She continued singing

"He lives in the world of zombies, not here in the real world. If you want to fight him, you have to come with us to the world of zombies."

"_I know your type, tall, dark and dead_." The little lady sang

"Huh? Are you crazy? What about my family?"

"If you leave with us, the whole human world will be put to sleep"

"_Always cried into her pillow, under pin-ups on the wall_"

"No way!" Corelle stood up

"Yes way! Would you rather sit and dance and wait till the zombies come and attack and eat the brains of you whole family?" the man looked up.

"_Just dance, gonna be okay_!"

"And would you freaking shut up your mouth up?" the pea-shooter yelled

The sunflower walked off sadly to the corner of the lawn, the peashooter regretted doing that, yelling at the little girl. He has to admit he's really annoyed. Not by the singing, but Corelle being a sissy crybaby and stuffs.

"We need to human to help us fight. It seems that you are the chosen one to help. We can only transform from a human to our original plant body with a human's determination. We can't just move around as a plant, we don't have legs."

"_We need you help, Corelle. To help us send Dr. Zomboss to hell. If you don't help us help again, the zombies will eat up all our brains_."

The sunflower appeared out of nowhere singing as she walked and sat beside pea-shooter. But the peashooter has to admit he liked that song and the girl had a sweet singing voice. He blushed furiously when the blonde girl fell asleep on his lap, still mumbling words like brains and zombies.

"This is the one and only time I am saying this word. Please. We need your help." The peashooter said.

"Alright then… Only if you promise to protect the two of us. That's a male's job after all." She grinned.

So that's chapter 2. Sorry for it being a little crappy. These are the list of plants that are appearing.

-peashooter (upgrade to repeater)

-sunflower

-wallnut (upgrade to tallnut)

-lilypad (Upgrade to cattail)

-Doom-shroom

-Imitator

-Hypno-shroom

And some more but these are the ones I decided so far. Wait up for chapter 3! Its will be about how Dr. Zomboss became evil as well as the 3 going to the zombies world and meeting a new friend!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heya! Sorry for not updating. I was aiming for 1 chapter per day but yesterday I went for my friend's birthday party. Anyway, sorry if the story's crappy. Just please don't beat me up and leave hateful comments!

Summary: Sunflower and pea-shooter explains to Corelle about Dr. Zomboss. After that, they set off for the zombie world.

Corelle: "Okay, so what's wrong with this Dr. Zombies?"

Pea-shooter: "It's Dr. Zomboss!"

Corelle: "Oh whatever! So what's wrong with her?"

Sunflower: "It's a him."

Corelle*Pissed*: "Arghh whatever! So what's wrong with him putting zombies in my lawn?"

Pea-shooter: "It's not yours. It's your parents' lawn"

Corelle could feel a vein popping in her head.

"Arghh whatever! So what's wrong with him putting zombies in my- Ah my parents' lawn in the middle of the night?"

"It was 3am, not in the middle of the night." Sunflower smiled

Corelle felt her blood pressure rising.

"Would you freaking get to the point?" Corelle yelled

"Well you see. Dr. Zomboss was a famous scientist years ago. He invented special plants using a mix of human, plant and animals' DNA, which we are examples of. One day he decided to try bringing dead people back to life with their skin, body and stuffs all well and pretty. But in an accident he inhaled in the gas he was inventing and became a zombie. Looked down on and teased by his fellow scientist, he brought all dead people to life but this time their skin are all rotten and stuffs - A.K.A – Zombies. He has decided to take revenge on humans for not accepting him just because he looks like a zombie."

The pea-shooter turns around only to find Corelle yawning loudly and sunflower asleep on the garden tea table.

"Were you guys even listening?" the pea-shooter yelled

"No it's okay I am not hungry" Corelle said.

The peashooter grabbed Corelle by her collar and stare hard into her eyes.

"You were the one that wanted to know about Dr. Zomboss. If that blonde girl's not listening it is fine since she already know the story. So you better listen up"

"Okay alright I know the main stuffs. So Dr. Zomboss is evil and he wants to kill humans. So we have to stop him right?" Corelle asked with obvious irritation in her tone of speaking.

Pea-shooter drop Corelle on the floor and walked over to where sunflower's sleeping.

"Wake up Blond girl!" He yelled

"I'm not blond my hair's yellow" Sunflower mumbled.

"Arghh just wake up and get us to the zombie world now!"

"Fine!" Sunflower rubbed her eyes and jumped high up into Corelle's room balcony. She grabbed the flower Corelle picked in the park this morning and jumped down. "It was ordered that whoever picked this sunflower will be the one that help us defeat Dr. Zomboss." Sunflower smiled sweetly.

"You sure this is not just any ordinary dead flower?"

Sunflower ignored the pea-shooter and said to Corelle. "Wish with all your heart. We can go to the zombie world if you do."

Corelle closed her eyes and felt a strong wind blowing against her cheeks

I know in my previous chapter I said that a new friend will appear in chapter 3. Sorry but I think he shouldn't appear that early. Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ho finally! Sorry I haven't been updating this story that much. I was busy with school work and also my other fan fiction. Go check it out if you read/watch bleach!

Okay so please review! If you find it childish or retarded please don't add it in your review. You will crack a hole in my heart.

Ok here you go!

"Your ass… is heavy"

"Pervert!" Corelle smacked Pea-shooter hard.

"Oh dear, fighting is not good!" Sunflower said anxiously

"Stupid pea-head"

"Annoying Brat"

"ASS-HOLE"

"God you don't have to yell at me!"

Sunflower looked around and pointed at a small hut not far away "Look! A house!"

Corelle and Pea-shooter stood up and ran towards the hut and fast as possible, as if the two of them were having a race or something.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sunflower stood up and started chasing after the two, only to feel someone pulling her frilly skirt.

"Don't go." A 7 year old-looking boy said. He had bright large eyes and he looked fragile and petite. He was also wearing what it seems like a used potato sack made into a plain dress. (Ok not really a dress. He probably just cut holes and wore it.)

"Huh?" Sunflower asked. "Why?"

"It's dangerous." The young boy ran off after saying it.

"Weird…" Sunflower thought to herself. "Dangerous? Never mind… let's go!" She ran towards the hut.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Corelle yelled. "Hel-hey!" Pea-shooter pushed her away and began kicking the door

"FREAKIN OPEN THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!" Pea-shooter yelled.

"Stop yelling outside of someone's house for no reason!" Corelle said

"Excuse me, is anyone in? Could you please open the door?" Sunflower asked sweetly knocking on the door.

"Ahhh, I'm glad you weren't those people asking me for money." A 50-looking man said as he opened the door. "Those bullies kept trying to knock my door down and get money from me."

"Ah, I see. Haha" Sunflower smiled. Corelle and Pea-shooter looked surprisingly. It could have been THAT simple?

The man invited the three into his house for tea. "I hope you don't mind my messy house. Oh and please call me Buckethead."

Corelle almost spitted her tea on him. "Buckethead?"

"Haha, it's a nickname. I sell paint and work as a painter. That's why they are calling me Buckethead."

"I see…" Pea-shooter whispered. He looks really weird though, the Bucket guy.

Okay… I think I will end it here because I added a lot of crap in it. So I think you guys already know who are the potato sack boy and the bucket-man. Hehe…

So please wait up for Chapter 5!


End file.
